


The Dragon Rider and the God

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - HTTYD, Fluff, God!Jack, Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood) is Jokul Frosti, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: The Dragon Riders receive a surprise visit from an unexpected guest. A god. Hiccup hadn't realized how much he missed Berk's snow until the snow-bringer himself came upon Dragon's Edge and covered it in winter's beauty.





	The Dragon Rider and the God

RotG || HiJack || HTTYD || The Dragon Rider and the God || HTTYD || HiJack || RotG

Title: The Dragon Rider and the God – Hiccup and the Bringer of Snow

Fandom: DreamWorks; How to Train Your Dragon / Rise of the Guardians

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the movies reserved to DreamWorks/Disney respectively. 'Guardians of Childhood' is property of William Joyce. 'How To Train Your Dragon' is property of Cressida Cowell. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, powers, fluff, god!Jack

Main Pairing: Hiccup/Jack

Rise of the Guardians Character: Jackson Overland | Jack Frost | Jökul Frosti

How To Train Your Dragon Characters: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Fishlegs Ingerman, Astrid Hofferson, Snotlout Jorgenson, Tuffnut Thorston, Ruffnut Thorston

 _Dragons_ : Toothless, Meatlug, Stormfly, Hookfang, Barf & Belch

Summary: The Dragon Riders receive a surprise visit from an unexpected guest. A god. Hiccup hadn't realized how much he missed Berk's snow until the snow-bringer himself came upon Dragon's Edge and covered it in winter's beauty.

**The Dragon Rider and the God**

_Hiccup and the Bringer of Snow_

"Uhm. Hiccup. We have... kind of an uninvited guest."

Hiccup frowned as he looked up from the plans in front of him. He was _trying_ to figure out a way to take care of the dragon-hunters. Toothless next to him cooed and tilted his head as he looked at Fishlegs and Meatlug, both standing in the doorway nervously.

"An attack?", asked Hiccup stiffly.

"...Honestly, I don't know? But I'm uncomfortable leaving him with the twins?", offered Fishlegs.

Heaving a sigh, Hiccup turned to follow his best friend out of the hut and toward where the other dragon riders were gathered. Astrid and Snotlout looked ready to attack, weapons in hand and Stormfly and Hookfang right behind them. The twins stood opposite them, on the other side of the net holding their captive, with Barf and Belch behind them.

"Look what we found, Hiccup!", exclaimed Ruffnut triumphantly.

"Wha... _Who_ is that? And why is he in a net?!", asked Hiccup startled. "Have you gone insane?"

He stalked up to the twins and the caught boy. There was no way the guy could be a threat. He was thin and lanky, a little shorter than Hiccup and didn't wear armor or carry a weapon. Granted, he did look... stunning? Hiccup had never seen someone with snow-white hair. The lightest color he had ever seen was the blonde of the twins' hair. This stranger's hair was white as pure snow though, his skin as light in color and his eyes a sparkling, soft blue.

"As kind as I've been told", hummed the stranger as Hiccup freed him.

"Hiccup!", exclaimed Astrid irritated. "We _finally_ caught him!"

"Who is he and why were you even trying to catch him?", countered Hiccup.

"A demon!", sputtered Snotlout, bravely hiding slightly behind Astrid.

Hiccup paused and stared at Snotlout stumped. Toothless snorted and rolled his eyes.

"He was flying around, Hiccup!", argued Fishlegs while gesturing wildly. " _Without_ a dragon! Just... him, flying! And he seems to be able to control the weather!"

"Who are you?", asked Hiccup slowly as he turned toward the stranger.

"Lord Jökul Frosti, god of snow and frost, son of Kári the wind. But yo ucan call me Jack."

"J... Jökul Frosti...?", echoed Hiccup surprised.

That wasn't possible. There was no way... The white-haired stranger laughed and disappeared in a poof of—snow flakes?! The next moment he appeared right next to Toothless, hovering a few feet above the ground to inspect the dragon curiously. Around his hand were snowflakes dancing.

"Jack. I just said so", corrected Jökul— _Jack_. "Hello. Your mom sends her best wishes."

"M... Mom? Wait. What is going on here?!", asked Hiccup exhausted.

"I'm friends with his mom", replied Jack casually.

"His... but... but Toothless is the last Night Fury", whispered Astrid, lowering her weapon.

She exchanged a wide-eyed look with Hiccup, just as Jack laughed. "He's not the last. He's the _only_ Night Fury there ever was."

"The... but...", started Hiccup confused, approaching Jack and Toothless.

"The unholy off-spring of lightning and death", hummed Jack, patting Toothless' head and making the dragon coo pleased. "He's the son of Thor and Hela. You can imagine their respective consorts were not fans of that, which is why he was cast out into the human world. Born to be the king of all dragons. And I, well, I'm friends with his mom, so I came to check on him. I do that, every couple decades or so, right, Vigg? I'm sorry, no, that's not what they call you these days, is it?"

"Toothless", offered Hiccup slowly. "He... We call him Toothless."

Jack started laughing, a chiming bright sound that was contagious. "Toothless? Which five-year-old did pick that name for one of the most powerful demigods in existence?"

"He did!", chorused Ruffnut and Tuffnut, pointing at Hiccup.

Hiccup glared at them, though he blushed in embarrassment. Sputtering some, Hiccup ran his fingers through his hair and ducked his head as the god just kept laughing so brilliantly.

"I... So you have come to... to visit Toothless, uh, Lord Jack?", asked Fishlegs awkwardly.

"Basically, yeah", confirmed Jack. "And do drop the 'lord'."

"Why? I mean, why have you come here?", wanted Hiccup to know.

"He's been causing quite the ruckus with you guys", replied Jack and tilted his head. "The Ice Queen is growing... worried, that you humans aren't a good influence on her son. And since I have always had a fondness for your people, I offered to see for myself."

"A fondness for our people?", echoed Hiccup, eyes wide.

The grin on Jack's lips turned even more mischievous as he fully turned to face Hiccup. "Yes. Have you never noticed that Berk has a lot of snow all year long?"

Jack waved his hand, making snow fall from the sky. Hiccup's eyes widened. All his life, he had complained about how cold and snowy Berk was. He had never considered that it was because they were in a god's favor. Slowly, Hiccup sat down on the closest stone to digest.

"So... a god... visiting... my demigod dragon...", muttered Hiccup lowly. "Toothless, seriously?"

Toothless tilted his head and offered an innocent smile making Hiccup groan. Seriously.

"I plan on staying for a while. If that doesn't inconvenient you people", stated Jack.

"Of... Of course, Lord Jack!", exclaimed Fishlegs.

"Seriously, Fishbreath?", hissed Snotlout lowly.

"He's a _god_!", countered Fishlegs wide-eyed.

"I won't be taking a lot of space up", promised Jack amused.

/break\

For the first day the god had stayed on Dragon's Edge, he spent all his time with the dragons, flying with them and playing with them and laughing loudly with them. Fishlegs watched in awe, his whole world-view rattled by the appearance of an actual god. Snotlout and Astrid both kept their distance. And Hiccup? He sat and... drew. He hadn't done that in a while.

Lately, all Hiccup had drawn were maps. But to just illustrate, to sketch, to – to capture something of beauty just for the sake of capturing it. He spent all day watching Jack and drawing him and the dragons with each other. It truly was beautiful. For the first time, Hiccup used white chalk on dark parchment, because nothing else truly captured Jack.

Had he not been so enthralled by Jack, he would have questioned what the twins were up to.

Alas, he was distracted and by the time he realized, it was already too late. Something exploded, the twins cackled, Fishlegs looked like he was going to have a heart-attack because of course did the twins decide to prank the god who was visiting them.

While Snotlout and Fishlegs cleaned up, Astrid berated Ruffnut and Tuffnut – and Hiccup went to check in on the god. The last thing the Dragon Riders needed these days was the wrath of a god.

"Uhm, are you... Wait, are you laughing?", asked Hiccup slowly.

"That was _amazing_! The round one's face when the explosion went off and that brunette squealed like a pig on the slaughter! Those twins really are disciplines of Loki", laughed Jack.

"They're what now? No, wait, I mean, I _know_ they built a shrine to Loki and pledged their allegiance to him, but... that... that doesn't really... work, right?", asked Hiccup half-afraid.

"Of course it does", hummed Jack and sobered up a little. "We're gods. We thrive off the worship of our followers. Someone dedicating their lives specifically to one god _does_ gain that god's favor. And Loki, well, he finds them both rather entertaining."

Hiccup took a deep breath and slowly sat down. "Of course Lord Loki does."

Honestly, he slowly started to feel like his life was coming apart by the seams. Jack tilted his head and watched him for a moment before he approached and sat down opposite him. Meatlug cooed and walked over to cuddle up to the god, while Stormfly curled around Jack from behind. The dragons truly seemed to trust Jack – and if nothing else, _that_ made Hiccup trust the god. The whole thing was still surreal – a god, with powers, being here. But the fact that their dragons trusted this supposed god made Hiccup believe that it was not some off ruse or trick.

"You doing okay?", asked Jack very gently.

"Mh?", grunted Hiccup, blinking slowly.

"Meeting a god is always... an experience for humans", offered Jack, smiling softly. "Some people can't handle it at all. Others simply refuse to believe it's true. You... seem to be handling it well enough, but you also look a little overwhelmed. So, are you okay?"

"I... think so?", offered Hiccup reluctantly. "I don't know. But the dragons trust you and... that eases my mind a lot. Still, I have so many questions, I don't even know where to _start_!"

"You can ask me anything you want", smiled Jack. "And don't rush it. I plan on staying a while. Toothless and I have a lot to catch up on."

"Toothless", echoed Hiccup. "You called him a different name earlier."

"Vigg, the Lightning Bringer, yes, that was the name he went by when I last saw him, what, a century ago?", offered Jack, scratching Toothless' chin. "But he seems very fond of the nickname you've given him. He seems very fond of you, in general."

"You can... actually talk to the dragons?", asked Hiccup slowly, leaning forward.

"Of course", nodded Jack. "I'm a _god_. From what Toothless tells me, you seem to have mastered the art of at the very least understanding him too though..."

"Well, we've... I think we've grown so close that we know what the other thinks", shrugged Hiccup.

"Fascinating", whispered Jack intrigued and leaned in. "I have never met a human who could communicate with dragons. Usually, there is only fear and suppression when humans meet dragons. It's... interesting to see you, and your clan. You have built a relationship based on friendship and trust, a peaceful coexistence between two apex predators."

"I... guess we did", hummed Hiccup thoughtfully and tilted his head. "Huh."

"You see, I have a lot of questions too", grinned Jack mischievously.

/break\

Even Snotlout and Astrid warmed up to Jack over the following weeks. Jack's stories over dinner around the fire were just too engaging – and Snotlout had always liked a strong hero. Granted, not physically strong but Jack's _powers_? And he did know how to fight; he wielded his shepherd's stick like a weapon and had spent hours sparring with Astrid already. Fishlegs was still a little stiff around Jack, but he had started asking _a lot_ of religious questions and existential ones and while Jack dodged a lot of them because there was knowledge not to be shared with humans, he did tell them some untold stories about the gods – and Fishlegs eagerly wrote them all down to preserve them for future generations. Hiccup and the others liked to sit in and listen to those stories too.

The twins were absolutely enamored with Jack – and it was actually frightening. The three of them cooked up the most horrendously disastrous pranks and had caused Hiccup quite a few headaches now. Alas, scolding them was not exactly an option when those pranks were literally the will of a god. Then again... Hiccup had slowly started to see Jack less as a god and more as... one of them.

Jack had somehow found his place among the dragon-riders and the dragons and he was fitting so seamlessly into their daily routine... It was also so easy to talk to Jack. Not just to listen to his grand tales but also to talk to him about the more basic things in life. His family and tribe and friends, Hiccup even started bouncing ideas about how to defeat Viggo and the Dragon Hunters.

Jack, in return, shared more personal things with Hiccup. He told Hiccup that the reason he could fly was because of a blessing from his father Lord Kári, the North Wind. They did not spend a lot of time together, but whenever Jack took off into the sky, he knew his father by his side.

"You know, you've been staying with us for a month now and you talk a lot about what the other gods are doing – and while I am amazed by your stories of Lord Odin and Lord Loki, I would like to hear more about, well... you", requested Hiccup one night.

It was just the two of them, sitting at the beach beneath the stars. They had held a barbecue tonight, but the others had already turned in for the night, Fishlegs the first one, soon followed by Snotlout, then the twins and when Astrid had left she had given Hiccup a meaningful glance (though Hiccup was unsure of the meaning...). Jack tilted his head as he looked at Hiccup.

"I've been talking about myself", countered Jack.

"Well, yes, I suppose, but I mean... What are you doing? Like, for fun? Is visiting humans just a thing you do in your spare-time?", wanted Hiccup to know. "You pose as very aloof and like you do everything aimlessly, but... I don't quite think that's true. You're not aimless."

Humming, Jack leaned back to stare at the moon. "I joined Mani, the man in the moon, on a... quest, I suppose. A special team, much like you and your Dragon Riders, to fend off evil. To protect humans, especially the innocence of children. And... while it's very fulfilling to be a Guardian, sometimes, there is peace and then I _am_ aimless. Without purpose. I tend to annoy my fellow Guardians then – Eostre Bunnymund, son of Ostara the Spring Goddess, he's a rival friend of mine, in a way. I suppose a bit like you and Snotlout? We're friends and we can rely on each other, but we also drive each other crazy. Those times, I... leave, to seek out some place else, something else."

"And that drove you here?", asked Hiccup curiously.

Jack shrugged, eyes half-lid as he still watched the stars and the moon. "Sometimes, I go to stay in Helheim a little – Hela is the Ice Queen and it is nice, every once and again, to be with another snow-bringer. Other times, I go to travel with Loki and we cause mischief. And when my need to explore and travel is too strong, I go visit other countries with other deities, because I have friends there too. But... I suppose _that_ would be going too far now, would it?"

He smiled mischievously at Hiccup and shrugged. Hiccup was amazed. The things a god could experience, just how large the world really was. Letting himself fall back, Hiccup got more comfortable. So did Jack, laying down on the sand.

"I've seen a lot in my life, but... someone like you...", whispered Jack softly without looking at him.

"Mh?", grunted Hiccup confused, rolling onto his side to see Jack.

"You're a human who befriended dragons. A human who _defends_ dragons. A human who... learned how to fly even without his dragon... though it's nowhere near what I am capable of. But you're... you're brilliant and kind and strong, Hiccup", stated Jack with a gentle smile. "I'm glad Toothless found a friend like you. I'm glad... I got to meet you too."

"Why does this sound like you're leaving?", asked Hiccup concerned and sat up straight. "You can't! I mean, of course you can, you're a god, you can probably do whatever you want, but I mean... I don't want you to leave. I still have so many questions and I want to... to talk to you more. I want to know more about you and... and spend more time with you and..."

He paused when cold lips pressed against his in a touch as brief and gentle as a snowflake landing on his skin. Hiccup blinked slowly and stared at Jack. Jack, who was now so very close to him and smiling at him so warmly. Hiccup gulped hard as he realized that his fascination for the god might be more than a simple fascination after all. His cheeks heated up.

"Blushing brings out your freckles", grinned Jack teasingly. "I like it."

"Does... Does that mean you'll stay...?", asked Hiccup hopefully.

For a moment, Jack feigned thoughtfulness, but then he laughed and nodded. "I guess I don't really have anywhere to be. Unless Mani has an important sudden mission popping up, I don't..."

"Then why did you say those things?", huffed Hiccup with a glare.

"Because I wanted to leave before I could grow... too attached to you", admitted Jack and bit his lower lip. "But seeing as you... seem to feel the same, it's too late already."

"I don't think too late is the right way to put it", hummed Hiccup. "I think... it's the perfect time."

"And you're _sure_ you can handle dating a god?", asked Jack teasingly.

Hiccup sputtered at that – because it _still_ was rather surreal – but he managed to catch himself and then pulled Jack down into a second kiss, this one a little more firm. Jack's fingers tangled in Hiccup's hair, cold as they brushed against Hiccup's neck.

" _Finally_!"

Hiccup pushed Jack off at the sudden voice. It was not a voice familiar to Hiccup. Wide-eyed did he look around, hand on his flame-sword, ready to pull it and attack whoever was intruding on them. Jack looked confused, though a little fond as Hiccup tried to shield him.

"What... is going on, Hics?", asked Jack slowly.

"Who's there?", called Hiccup out, drawing his sword.

" _Way to ruin the mood_ ", huffed the voice, coming from... from...

"Toothless?", asked Hiccup wide-eyed. "W... What?"

"Oh. _Oh_ ", whispered Jack as realization dawned on him. "Ooops."

"Oooops? What is ooops?", asked Hiccup sharply.

"I forgot. Kissing humans grants them the godly allspeak", explained Jack sheepishly. "Congratulations, you are now fluent in all languages. Including Dragonese."

Grunting, Hiccup collapsed back onto the ground, staring wearily at the grinning dragon and the sheepish god. Jack leaned in to peck Hiccup's cheek in an apologetic manner.

"When did my life become this insane?", muttered Hiccup lowly.

" _When you shot me out of the sky_ ", remarked Toothless dryly.

"Hey!", exclaimed Hiccup with a glare. "I thought we were past that."

Toothless grinned and nudged Hiccup in a friendly way. Shaking his head, Hiccup leaned against Toothless, with Jack gladly leaning against him. His life truly was insane... and he enjoyed it.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> A little god!Jack AU. I have had this one laying around for literal years nut never really got around to writing it and I figured that's a shame since it's just such a basic HiJack AU.


End file.
